A fera
by minkeylover33
Summary: Vampiros... Existem diversas lendas e contos sobre eles, mas poucos são verdadeiros. Kim Kibum é um vampiro, e ele odeia isso... Até o dia em que ele encontra alguém capaz de mudar sua vida, um novo motivo pra viver. SHINee. JONGKEY. (Fic traduzida!) By: CruorCorvus.
1. Prólogo

Annyeonghaseyo~!

Então, antes de mais nada eu preciso dizer o essencial: **ESSA FANFIC NÃO É DE MINHA AUTORIA, EU APENAS A TRADUZO!**

A história é a seguinte: eu sou uma leitora ávida de fanfics do SHINee, e essa foi uma das melhores coisas que eu li na vida, entaaaaaão, como eu já a estou traduzindo para o bel prazer da minha prima, eu resolvi compartilhar, caso mais pessoas se interessem (com a permissão da autora, claro)!

Eu já tenho 6 capítulos inteiramente traduzidos, então se houver interesse, vocês não terão que esperar muito pelos posts :)

Eu espero que vocês gostem, porque essa fanfic é SIMPLESMENTE FAN-TÁS-TI-CA!

Caso vocês queiram ler a versão original (em inglês), aqui vai o link: story/view/253553/the-beast-jonghyun-jongkey-key-s hinee-vampire

Boa leitura!

* * *

**A FERA (The Beast)**

By **CruorCorvus**

**PRÓLOGO**

** Vampiros.**

Existem diversas lendas e contos sobre eles, mas poucos são verdadeiros.

Eles são conhecidos por serem vis criaturas sugadoras de sangue que encontram a morte instantaneamente quando se expõem ao sol e se curvam de dor quando veem um alho ou um crucifixo. Agora existem até mesmo histórias sobre eles que dizem que eles não morrem ao sol, que eles brilham.

Bem, eu vou dizer algo a você. Eu não sou a Sininho, eu não brilho.

** Meu nome é Kim Kibum e eu sou um vampiro.**

Meu problema? Eu odeio isso.

O motivo? São muitos pra contar. Isso não é um conto de fadas, e não, eu não estou morto, eu não tenho problemas com alho ou dissolvo em fumaça quando ando nas ruas à luz do dia, isso é besteira.

Sangue.

Nós não vivemos de sangue; nós precisamos dele, sim, mas nossa dieta não é baseada nele. Eu gosto de comida italiana, é minha favorita.

Sangue é a fonte dos meus problemas. Sangue é a fonte dos problemas de todos os vampiros; ele não é nosso amigo, é nosso inimigo.

Existem muitos tipos de vampiros, na verdade. Existem aqueles que nasceram como vampiros, os que foram transformados e os que não resistiram ao vírus e ou morreram ou se tornaram perigosos. Exatamente, um vírus. É tudo sobre esse maldito vírus.

Por causa desse vírus, eu me envolvi em muitos problemas.

Por causa desse vírus, eu encontrei alguém que mudou minha vida.

Por causa desse vírus... Eu encontrei um motivo pra viver outra vez.

* * *

**Altamente recomendo essa fanfic a todos os fãs do SHINee! :)**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Memórias

Annyeong!

Alguém aí interessado na história? :)

Mais uma vez: **ESSA HISTÓRIA NÃO É DE MINHA AUTORIA, EU APENAS A TRADUZO!**

Sem mais delongas, ao primeiro capítulo...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – MEMÓRIAS**

_ O garotinho estava preso à mão de sua mãe, a mulher andando a passos apressados até a sala de estar através dos longos e escuros corredores da mansão, velas iluminando o caminho enquanto eles passavam._

_ O menino de oito anos choramingava enquanto a mão dela apertava a sua com força, tão forte que doía. Ele olhou para a mulher de cabelos longos, o rosto dela mostrando um misto de ansiedade e preocupação, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios quando ela encontrou o olhar de seu filho._

_ Os olhos do menino se arregalaram em choque pelo fraco sorriso; a última vez em que ele tinha visto a mulher sorrir pra ele foi quando ele acidentalmente matou um gato ao se alimentar dele. _

_ Naquele dia, ele tinha se recusado a se alimentar de sua empregada; ele não queria machucar a garota porque ela era tão boa pra ele! Ele tinha se sentido tão mal enquanto ela o olhava em desespero, implorando-o para que não fizesse aquilo. Mas sua mãe queria que ele se alimentasse de um humano, que ele abandonasse as bolsas de sangue; era tempo de aprender a se alimentar propriamente, de verdade. _

_ Ele se recusou. Para puni-lo, sua mãe matou a empregada, sua única amiga, a única que tinha cuidado dele desde que ele era um bebê._

_ Tomado pela fome, ele tinha se alimentado do gato por não encontrar nenhuma bolsa de sangue ao redor._

_ Ele havia chorado por horas, ele odiava mortes, odiava quando alguém morria e odiava ainda mais quando era forçado a ver pessoas morrerem. Sua mãe tinha dito a ele que a morte era algo natural, que ele teria que matar muito mais que um gato para sobreviver. Ela tinha sorrido, segurado o animal morto, e o jogado pra fora da janela._

_ Ele não gostava de sua mãe. Ele tinha medo dela. Ele a odiava._

_ "Ele está aqui, Kibum. Ele está aqui pra ver você." O sorriso da mulher cresceu, seus caninos aparecendo orgulhosamente._

_ "Ele quem?" O menino perguntou cuidadosamente em uma voz baixa para não estressar a adulta. Ele sabia que ela não gostava quando ele falava alto demais._

_ A mulher vestida em caras roupas escuras de veludo deu um sorriso de desdém, seus olhos nunca deixando o fim do corredor onde uma grande porta de madeira os separava da sala de estar. "Seu futuro companheiro."_

_ "Umma... Por que eu tenho que conhecê-lo?" O pequeno Kibum perguntou, mordendo seus lábios nervosamente. Ele não gostava disso, não gostava nem um pouco. Por que ele tinha que falar com uma pessoa que ele nunca tinha visto antes? E pelo que sua mãe tinha lhe dito, o outro era muito mais velho._

_ Os olhos escuros da mulher caíram sobre o garoto com um olhar severo. "Você sabe por quê! Os Kim são uma das famílias mais ricas por aí! Eles são poderosos, Kibum! É uma boa coisa que você tenha nascido com o talento do seu bisavô. Sem isso, eu não acho que você conseguiria...! Eles querem poder, e é melhor que você se torne poderoso! Nós precisamos dessa união!" Ela rebateu, repentinamente parando quando o garoto se recusou a caminhar mais._

_"Eu não quero um companheiro...!" Ele choramingou, pequenas lágrimas aparecendo no canto dos seus escuros, inocentes olhos._

_ Ele sabia que não deveria ir contra a vontade de seus pais, mas ele simplesmente odiava a ideia! Parecia errado! Já esperando por isso, uma mão de unhas bem feitas foi de encontro ao seu rosto com força, olhos irritados e penetrantes o encarando de cima. "O que você está dizendo, seu garoto estúpido?! Você foi prometido aos Kim no segundo depois que nasceu. Não é sua escolha. Você faz o que eu digo!"_

_"Por quê?" Ele murmurou, olhando para baixo enquanto uma lágrima rolava por sua bochecha pálida, limpando-a rapidamente com a manga de sua camisa. Ele não podia chorar, ele não podia fazer isso, ele sabia que seria muito pior se ele chorasse._

_"Escuta aqui, sua criança idiota!" A mulher empurrou o menino até um canto escuro pelo braço e apontou um dedo para ele em aviso, suas unhas afiadas quase tocando a ponta de seu nariz. "Você não vai arruinar esse encontro! Você vai conhecer seu companheiro e é melhor que você faça de tudo pra que ele goste de você! Faz anos desde que ele te viu! Então tente parecer bem e agir como o nobre que você é!"_

_"Ele é muito velho..." Ele murmurou, tentando lutar contra a vontade de chorar._

_"Ele é poderoso! Essa é razão suficiente pra que você goste dele! Agora cala a boca e faz o que eu te digo! Você não quer me ver com raiva, Kibum." Ela empurrou sua criança em direção à grande porta, fuzilando-o com os olhos._

_Kibum limpou seus olhos molhados e sentiu as mãos de sua mãe reajustarem suas roupas antes de abrir a porta para o resplandecente cômodo._

_ Temporariamente cego pelas luzes, o menino colocou seu braço sobre os olhos, tentando protegê-los com sua sombra._

_ Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas ao piano. Ele podia ver seu pai segurando uma taça de vinho, conversando animadamente com um homem que ele deduziu ser o Sr. Kim. Uma mulher elegante estava ao seu lado, bebericando de sua própria taça. Encarando o lado de fora da janela, havia outra figura masculina, um adolescente, e o menino de oito anos sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem._

_Ter um companheiro significava dar parte de sua alma à outra pessoa; era muito mais do que os humanos chamavam de casamento, era algo mais forte, mais espiritual. Ele não queria fazer isso agora e não queria fazer isso com um estranho. Uma empregada uma vez lhe dissera que as pessoas costumam encontrar seu companheiro quando elas são adultas, mas ele tinha sido prometido ao filho dos Kim desde o dia em que nasceu. E tudo era culpa do seu estúpido poder... _

_Enquanto eles entravam no cômodo, Kibum era guiado por sua mãe na direção das pessoas importantes. O humor dela mudou completamente e o garoto não podia deixar de encará-la. Ela parecia radiante. Seus olhos brilhavam para seus convidados, um sorriso reluzente em seus lábios rosados. Por que ela não podia olhar pra ele daquele jeito também? Por que ela não o amava? O que ele tinha feito de errado?_

_"E eu acredito que esse jovem cavalheiro seja Kibum, certo?" A mulher com a bebida sorriu pra ele, retirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ela era bonita, curtos cachos dourados caindo sobre seus ombros, e escuros olhos azuis que sorriam gentilmente pra ele como qualquer outra mãe faria... Como ele desejava que sua mãe fizesse..._

_"Kibum." Ele ouviu sua mãe sibilar ao seu lado, lembrando-o de cumprimentar a pessoa a sua frente._

_Rapidamente se curvando de maneira formal, Kibum corou pelo seu erro. Ele sabia que deveria cumprimentar os convidados imediatamente... Sua mãe ficaria bem irritada se ele não o fizesse... "É um prazer conhecê-la, minha senhora, seja bem-vinda a nossa casa." Ele repetiu as palavras que sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado a falar por anos._

_"Awww... Ele é tão fofo. Tão educado!" A gentil mulher arfou em deleite, fazendo o menino corar. "Ele tem oito anos, você disse? Ele é alto!" _

_"Obrigado, minha senhora." Ele se curvou outra vez, sentindo um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Ele estava feliz... Tão feliz porque a senhora gostava dele. Normalmente, os amigos de sua mãe nem notavam sua presença quando ele estava autorizado a ficar no mesmo cômodo que eles. Era bom quando alguém gostava dele._

_"Mas ele não tá um pouquinho... magro?" O homem sentado ao lado do seu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando pra ele com olhos críticos. "Ele parece fraco."_

_Com isso, sua mãe ficou tensa ao seu lado e abaixou um pouco sua cabeça, quase como em um pedido de desculpas. "Kibum ainda é uma criança... Ele vai ficar forte."_

_Ah não..._

_Ele estava encrencado, ele sabia que estava. O homem grande disse que ele era fraco, e sua mãe quase gritava com ele pra que ele se alimentasse com mais frequência para que pudesse ficar mais forte... E ele não a obedecia. Ele receberia gritos mais tarde se não fizesse nada pra que o homem gostasse dele...!_

_"Hm... Nós veremos." O homem deu de ombros e seus olhos escuros caíram sobre ele outra vez. "Diga, criança, você sabe por que está aqui?"_

_"Eu vim pra conhecer meu companheiro..." Ele quase sussurrou, as palavras não querendo deixar a sua boca._

_Uma risada sarcástica veio da figura masculina à janela e o garoto sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Ele não deveria dizer isso? Ele tinha feito algo errado?_

_O homem mais velho concordou com a cabeça, cruzando suas pernas e se reclinando no sofá. "Isso mesmo. Mas primeiro... Você precisa nos mostrar o que pode fazer."_

_"Perdão?" Sua mãe perguntou, assustada._

_"Eu preciso ver se ele ainda tem o poder que eu presenciei há anos atrás. Ele era somente um bebê quando eu vi. Nós não aprovaremos essa união sem ter certeza disso." O homem disse em uma voz séria e firme, seus olhos penetrantes caindo sobre o jovem garoto que o encarava em horror. "Eu não vou deixar meu filho ser o companheiro de uma criança a menos que ele ainda possa usar aquele poder."_

_"Meu... poder?" Kibum falou com dificuldade, sabendo perfeitamente que ele ainda não podia controlá-lo completamente. Não era tão simples... Ele nem ao menos sabia como fazia isso...!_

_"Isso mesmo, criança. Faça. Mostre-nos alguma coisa." O homem apertou seus lábios em uma linha fina, cruzando os braços juntos, esperando. _

_O menino sentiu seu coração acelerar em pânico. "Senhor... Eu não posso controlar. Só funciona quando-"_

_"Kibum, faça o que o Sr. Kim mandou!" Sua mãe gritou ao seu lado, olhos assassinos o encarando._

_Ele queria chorar. Ele sabia que não podia fazer isso...! Ele não podia controlar o poder! "Mas umma-"_

_A mulher loira levou uma mão ao joelho de seu marido, olhando com pena para o garoto de olhos marejados. "Nós não deveríamos estressar a criança, yeobo..." _

_O homem apenas balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Se ele vai ser o companheiro do meu filho, então eu preciso ter certeza de que ele será capaz de carregar esse título."_

_"Kibum. Faça isso." Uma profunda e exigente voz masculina veio de sua direita, seu pai olhando pra ele com uma expressão severa._

_"Appa." O pequeno garoto soluçou, implorando com seus olhos. Seu peito doía, ofegante de medo, sua cabeça martelava e lágrimas começavam a transbordar sem controle. Ele queria fugir..._

_"KIBUM, FAÇA O QUE EU DIGO!" Sua mãe gritou histericamente, unhas afiadas se enterrando em seus ombros ossudos._

_"Umma..." Ele choramingou, a dor assaltando seu corpo, deixando-o tonto._

_Por que ela não o amava? Por que seu pai estava olhando pra ele com tamanho desapontamento?_

**"UMMA..."**

_Ele podia ver. Pontos vermelhos aparecendo em sua camisa, as unhas de sua mãe se enterrando mais profundamente pra que ele fizesse algo. Qualquer coisa..._

**"UMMA!"**

_Ninguém o amava... Ninguém se importava com ele..._

_Ele queria desaparecer..._

**"UMMA, ACORDA!"**

Olhos felinos e penetrantes se abriram em choque, seus lábios deixando escapar um alto ruído enquanto seu corpo se levantava com um salto.

Seu peito se movia enquanto ele ofegava pesadamente, sua respiração apressada. Ele podia sentir seu cabelo grudando em sua testa suada, seus lábios tão secos como o deserto, molhados apenas por uma simples lágrima que caía até eles de seus olhos marejados.

O quarto estava escuro, mas ele podia ver uma figura reclinada sobre a cama, uma mão segurando seu ombro, balançando-o para que despertasse. Uma mão masculina, uma mão sem longas e afiadas unhas.

Um sonho.

Outro sonho.

O mesmo sonho.

Se passaram anos... Por que ele não podia simplesmente esquecer...?!

"Key hyung, você tá bem? Você tava choramingando quando eu entrei..." Taemin falou em um tom preocupado, sua mão agora massageando o ombro do mais velho.

Rapidamente limpando seus olhos com as costas de suas mãos, Key sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. Ele estava melhor agora acordado. Muito melhor. "Eu to bem, Minnie. Qual o problema?"

Os lábios do mais novo se abriram em um grande sorriso. "Você foi convocado. Nós vamos a uma caçada."

_Caçada. _Que palavra desagradável.

Ele se perguntava por que Taemin gostava tanto dela. Ele odiava caçar. Odiava matar.

Taemin mordeu seu lábio quando o mais velho deixou suas costas repousarem outra vez contra a almofada, tentando levantá-lo. "É uma emergência, na verdade, então você deveria se levantar rápido e ir se vestir." Ele alertou.

Key gemeu em irritação, sentando-se na cama cansadamente. "O que foi dessa vez?"

Taemin se apressou até o guarda-roupa e o abriu, procurando por algo dentro. "Um espião nos informou sobre um grande grupo de rebeldes ao norte. Eles estão planejando atacar um grupo de escoteiros que vão estar na floresta pra acampar." O maknae andou até seu amigo e colocou o uniforme dele em seu colo. "Aqui."

Key rolou os olhos. "Clássico."

O mais jovem suspirou em desespero porque o mais velho não estava se movendo rápido o suficiente, e o ajudou a se despir, tirando dele sua camisa de dormir. "Há uma possibilidade de ter feras ao redor também."

O garoto de olhos felinos franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão, deslizando suas pernas pra dentro do macacão de vinil. "Rebeldes e feras não se misturam."

Taemin concordou, ajudando seu amigo a ajustar o uniforme apertado em seu corpo e então subindo o zíper em suas costas. "Esse é o problema. Eles não estão juntos."

Os olhos de Key se arregalaram e um sorriso escapou de seus lábios. "Dois grupos se dirigindo ao mesmo local? Pobres escoteiros, vão levar o susto das suas vidas." Ele riu, prendendo o coldre de arma ao redor da sua cintura.

"Eu espero que não. Nós estamos aqui para pará-los, afinal de contas." Taemin sorriu largamente, pegando a arma do Key da cabeceira.

Key encontrou os olhos animados do mais novo e sorriu tristemente. "Sim..."

Quando ele se juntou ao clã do Onew há anos atrás, ele tinha pensado que por 'caçada' ele quisesse dizer 'caçar humanos' e quase o deixou no mesmo instante.

Ele tinha fugido de seu próprio clã, o clã dos seus pais, e terminado sozinho nas ruas, tentando encontrar um lugar pra ficar, uma nova vida pra viver. Por ter sido criado ao redor de vampiros somente, ele não estava acostumado ao estilo de vida dos humanos. Seus pais o mantiveram preso na mansão desde que ele era pequeno e ele somente saía dela quando eles realmente precisavam levá-lo junto, o que era algo extremamente raro.

Os únicos humanos que ele tinha conhecido eram algumas empregadas que eram contratadas na mansão, e elas eram proibidas de falar com ele.

Quando ele finalmente encontrou uma maneira de escapar dos gigantes muros da mansão... Ele ficou super animado. Ele correu, correu como um prisioneiro que tinha cavado um buraco e escapado da prisão.

Aquela mansão maldita ficava no meio do nada e somente três dias depois ele foi capaz de ver algo com que antes tinha apenas sonhado. Uma cidade. Seul.

Ele ficara assustado. Ele nunca tinha visto tantos humanos, era verdadeiramente assustador.

Sem dinheiro, ele não podia comprar comida e o vírus dentro dele estava começando a precisar de sangue também. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Ele vinha roubando comida de pessoas para sobreviver, mas não podia mais fazer isso, nunca era suficiente e seu lado vampiresco estava começando a dominar seu corpo.

Em uma noite tudo mudou.

Era fim de tarde e ele estava escondido em um beco escuro. Não era como se ele estivesse com medo do sol, ele o adorava, na verdade. Ele adorava o calor delicioso que encontrava sua pele, beijando-a. Passar anos dentro dos frios muros da mansão dos seus pais o deixara mais pálido que giz e ele nem tinha permissão para ficar por muito tempo nos jardins. Ele não podia deixar de amar o sol, tão brilhante, tão reluzente. Mas para poder se alimentar... Ele precisava ficar nos becos.

A coisa boa sobre os becos escuros era a existência dos ratos gigantes que viviam neles, apesar de seu sangue ser nojento; ele odiava o gosto. Muitos carregavam centenas de doenças e ele mal podia se aproximar deles com aquele maldito cheiro que exalavam. Mas ele não tinha escolha. Ele não podia matar humanos, partia seu coração sentir seus corações bater em pavor, escutar seus gritos horrorizados e sentir seus corpos se encolhendo de dor, lentamente desistindo... Morrendo.

Mas um dia sua sorte mudou.

Ele estava se alimentando e tudo aconteceu em segundos.

O poder que seus pais queriam tanto que ele controlasse... O poder que ele odiava tanto o salvara.

Ele era o que seus pais gostavam de chamar de "Vidente". Ele caía em algum tipo de transe, e em meros segundos recebia visões. Podiam ser do passado ou do futuro, informações que ele não tinha nem mesmo pedido, algo completamente involuntário.

E o que ele viu... Era alguém atrás dele, pronto pra atacar.

Quando abriu seus olhos... Ele se esquivou.

Uma faca tinha sido jogada no chão onde ele tinha estado a meros segundos, e ele correu.

Aquele tinha sido seu primeiro encontro com os rebeldes. Rebeldes, pelo que ele sabia, eram os maiores problemas dos nobres.

Vampiros, ele fora ensinado, eram divididos por classes.

Os mais fortes, a nobreza, eram classe A; esses eram raros porque eram nascidos de ambos pais vampiros. A maioria dos bebês nunca era forte o suficiente pra aceitar o vírus, e muitos terminavam morrendo antes mesmo de nascer.

Os classe B eram aqueles nascidos com um só pai vampiro, o outro humano; eles eram fortes, mas não tanto quando um de sangue totalmente vampiro.

A classe C era a mais comum, aqueles que eram antes humanos e foram infectados e transformados por um classe A ou B.

Os da classe D eram o que eles gostavam de chamar de 'rebeldes'. Eles eram os infectados pelos classe C. A vítima da mordida de um classe C se tornava um vampiro muito mais fraco; entretanto, poucos classe D mantinham suas verdadeiras personalidades, a maioria deles se tornava violenta, criaturas famintas por poder. Eles caçavam em bandos, às vezes liderados por alguém de uma classe superior. Um simples rebelde era fácil de se matar, mas em bandos eles se tornavam muito mais ofensivos. Perigosos.

Ao contrário de vampiros mais fortes como os das classes A, B ou até mesmo C, os vampiros da classe D eram muito mais sensíveis ao sol. O vírus reagia como ácido uma vez em contato com o sol e eles terminavam conseguindo queimaduras bem feias se tivessem contato com a luz do dia por muito tempo.

E então vinha a última classe, a classe E.

Vampiros da classe E eram chamados de Feras. Feras porque eles perderiam sua humanidade completamente, não eram amigáveis com ninguém, nem mesmo aos seus próprios. Eles eram completamente alérgicos ao sol, criaturas da noite somente e viviam somente para matar. Mas também eram raros.

Quando mordido por um rebelde, um classe D, o humano ou morreria ou aceitaria o vírus de alguma forma e se tornaria uma Fera.

A coisa estranha era que, ao contrário dos classe D, que eram um bando de vampiros fracos e loucos, as Feras eram muito fortes, ao ponto de se compararem a alguém da classe C ou B.

Era por isso que pessoas da classe C eram proibidas de morder humanos; as ruas estavam cheias de rebeldes, escórias de que eles não precisavam, e a criação de mais deles significava também mais feras, algo que ninguém mesmo precisava. Essas duas últimas classes deveriam morrer; eles não tinham lugar no mundo, eles eram somente o resultado de um vírus poderoso e se alguém fosse pego criando rebeldes, isso significava a única punição que eles poderiam dar: a morte.

Kibum tinha pensado que pertencia à classe A.

Ele não pertencia.

Sua mãe não o odiava; na verdade, ele nunca a conhecera.

A mulher que ele tinha chamado de mãe por anos... Não era mais que a mulher de seu pai que mal podia aguentar crianças.

Tinham mentido pra ele por dezessete anos. Sua verdadeira mãe era, na verdade, uma humana que havia morrido dando luz a ele. Sua primeira vítima. Ele era um classe B.

Esse era o motivo pelo qual sua suposta mãe nunca o amou, ele não era dela. Ele era o bastardo de alguma humana qualquer.

O problema era: rebeldes odiavam os nobres, fossem classe A ou B, e suas roupas e 'selo' o identificaram. Eles não eram um grupo grande e Key podia facilmente ter acabado com eles, se não estivesse tão fraco; naquele momento... Ele não era nada mais que uma presa fácil.

Mas ele teve sorte.

Ele _o_ encontrou.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele viu Lee Jinki. Tudo sobre ele gritava 'classe A' e 'poder' e Kibum nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em ver um nobre outra vez.

Atrás daquele homem poderoso vieram mais vampiros, vestidos em uniformes, segurando armas em suas mãos. Eles passaram por Kibum como se ele nem ao menos estivesse ali e exterminaram os rebeldes, seus corpos sendo levados pra longe.

Ainda em choque, Kibum tentou correr. Ele não podia ser reconhecido e levado de volta à mansão, era cedo demais!

Entretanto, uma mão forte o segurou pelo braço, e Kibum pensou que sua liberdade havia terminado. O que ele não esperava... Era o sorriso gentil que aquele vampiro que antes parecia tão assustador e sério lhe deu, perguntando-lhe se ele estava perdido.

Onew lhe deu abrigo. Sendo o líder de um clã, ele deixou que Key entrasse sem questionamentos.

Ele não podia estar mais feliz. Ele tinha ganhado amigos e um novo lar.

Mas o clã do Onew era um tanto diferente do que ele esperava. Não era como o clã da sua família; eles não simplesmente se sentavam e bebiam o dia todo, falando sobre política.

O clã do Onew tinha um propósito. Eles limpavam as ruas de rebeldes e feras. Sua missão era proteger os humanos de sua raça, matar os que matavam e salvar os que ainda podiam ser salvos.

A 'Caçada' era exatamente isso.

Mais que um clã, mais que uma família, eles eram soldados, eles tinham um propósito nobre e todos lutavam pela mesma razão.

"Key hyung!" Uma voz familiar o retirou de seus pensamentos.

Key murmurou uma desculpa, pegando sua arma e a colocando em sua cintura, o mais novo dando a ele um olhar de desaprovação. "Para de viajar, nós estamos com pressa...! _Aish_..."

Key rolou seus olhos e parou em frente ao espelho, reajustando seu uniforme, a insígnia do clã costurada sobre o coração. Ele era o único que tinha esse uniforme; todos os outros tinham um mais robusto. Por quê? Porque ele não era como os outros soldados.

Ele tinha vinte anos agora e tinha passado três anos naquele clã. Isso dava a ele bastante treino em combate e Onew não era como sua 'mãe' ou seu pai... Ele não o forçava a usar seu poder, não. Onew se tornou um verdadeiro amigo pra ele; ele investiu nele, ajudando-o a aprender, treinar e meditar, mas nada contra sua vontade.

Graças a isso, Key se tornou mais forte e aprendeu a controlar seu poder; mais que isso, ele descobriu o verdadeiro poder de um 'Vidente', o que Onew gostava de chamar de 'Sábio'.

Ter visões não era a parte principal, no final das contas. Ser um Sábio era algo maior, muito maior... E agora ele podia usar esse poder com um decente propósito. Para proteger humanos.

"Eu ouvi que o Mestre vai mandar o Choi com a gente." Taemin comentou, abrindo a porta do quarto, pronto pra sair.

"Choi? Você quer dizer Choi Minho?" Key o seguiu pra fora do quarto até o corredor sem fim que dava para os quartos dos soldados. Eles ficavam, na verdade, no subterrâneo, logo abaixo da mansão.

A maioria dos soldados ficava do lado de fora, vivendo no prédio localizado perto da mansão, mas ao contrário dos quartos subterrâneos, esses eram quartéis em que pessoas dormiam juntas em quartos de dez ou mais.

Os quartos subterrâneos eram reservados para os melhores soltados, capitães e pessoas com trabalhos importantes, como da área de Informática e cientistas.

Ele tinha recebido a escolha de se mudar para os aposentos das classes mais altas da mansão, mas tinha se apegado tanto às pessoas ao redor, algo que ele nunca tinha tido em sua antiga casa, que acabou recusando a oferta. Ele recebera um quarto próximo ao do Taemin, então ele não podia estar mais feliz. Era mais que o suficiente.

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça. "Aquele cara assustador que nunca sorri, sim."

Key fez uma careta, os dois andando pelo corredor. "Isso é estranho. Ele é o braço direito do Onew, nunca sai de perto dele... Isso deve ser mesmo perigoso, afinal." Key curvou sua cabeça em um rápido cumprimento para a jovem soldado que passou no caminho oposto ao deles, sorrindo pra ele.

Taemin concordou outra vez, colocando um dedo nos seus lábios. "Pelo que eu ouvi é um grupo de vinte e sete rebeldes e aproximadamente nove feras."

Os olhos de Key se arregalaram ao máximo. "NOVE?!" Ele gritou e olhou ao redor pra ver se alguém estava por perto. Felizmente não. Ele puxou o maknae pelo braço até um canto escuro e apontou um dedo acusador pra ele. "Como é que você sabe disso?!"

O mais novo corou e olhou pra baixo, um pé se movendo inocentemente. "Eu acidentalmente... Ouvi...?"

Key deixou escapar um alto suspiro, levando uma mão a sua testa. "Você precisa parar de espiar! Isso é rude!"

Taemin balançou sua cabeça freneticamente. "Eu não espiei! Eu ia falar com o Mestre e ouvi vozes dentro do escritório, então..."

"Então você espiou." Key terminou, vitorioso.

O maknae fez sua melhor cara inocente, fazendo um beicinho. "Talvez...?"

Key olhou pra ele com olhos desconfiados.

Oh droga... Ele estava encrencado?

Ele sabia que não deveria espiar o escritório do chefe, mas-

"Me conta mais." Key colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto e o puxou pra fora das sombras, continuando sua caminhada pelo longo corredor.

Taemin sorriu largamente e continuou. "O Mestre estava tentando pensar se ele deveria vir com a gente dessa vez também. Ele acha que essa é uma missão difícil; tentar controlar os humanos, matar as feras e se livrar dos rebeldes. Ele vai mandar seus melhores homens." Ele sorriu, virando-se pra esquerda para subir as escadas que o levavam à cozinha da mansão. Eles podiam usar a escada principal que levava à sala comunal dos soldados, mas eles tinham o hábito de tomar essa rota, sempre se infiltrando pra comer algo no caminho.

"Por que você tá tão animado? Não é como se você fosse." Key o seguiu, pegando uma maçã de uma cesta e a mordendo enquanto caminhava pelo cômodo, abrindo uma porta que dava para o lado de fora.

"O quê?! Por quê?!" Taemin arfou, seus olhos se arregalando em horror.

"Você ainda tá aprendendo e é perigoso demais!" Key disse a ele como se fosse óbvio.

"Eu to aqui há oito meses! Oito!" O maknae gesticulou com os dedos na frente do rosto do seu amigo.

Key rolou os olhos e sorriu estupidamente, afastando as mãos do outro com um tapa. "Ah sim, muito impressionante."

"Arggghhh!" Taemin fez um som frustrado, resmungando logo depois. "Mas ummaaa-"

"Sou eu quem tem te ensinado tudo o que você sabe, eu sei o que você pode ou não fazer. Você só viu uma fera uma vez, você não quer encarar nove delas, acredita em mim." Key disse em um tom sério e parou em frente à grande porta que dava para o grande salão da mansão. "Pra sua própria segurança... Você deveria ficar na mansão." Ele disse, apontando para a direção oposta, para a porta que eles tinham acabado de sair.

"Eu não sou fraco!" O jovem olhou pra ele com olhos desesperados e Key recuou. O motivo pelo qual ele amava tanto caçar era algo que ele não entendia... Às vezes isso o preocupava.

Key suspirou e colocou uma mão na bochecha do garoto. "Eu sei que você não é. Mas essa não parece uma caçada normal. Eu raramente sou convocado e você sabe por quê, toda vez que eles me chamam é um mau presságio. Eu simplesmente me importo com a sua segurança..." Ele disse sinceramente, observando os olhos do seu _dongseng_ se normalizarem, um sorriso suave deixando seus lábios.

Ah cara, era tão bom quando ele respeitava suas decisões. Seria uma merda se ele decidisse contest-

Os lábios do maknae se curvaram em um sorriso estúpido e o garoto o empurrou pro lado, correndo do seu amigo. "Eu vou pedir ao Mestre!"

Key arfou, seus olhos se arregalando. "YAH! LEE TAEMIN! VOLTA AQUI, SEU PEQUENO DEMÔNIO!" Ele gritou, seguindo o mais novo.

O vampiro de olhos felinos resmungou enquanto adentrava o salão principal, vislumbrando cabelos loiros desaparecendo pelas escadas. Maldito mimado! Ele sabia que não deveria correr ali!

Curvando-se levemente em reverência como um pedido de desculpas a alguns nobres sentados nos sofás vermelhos de veludo, Key subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao escritório do líder do clã.

Taemin era provavelmente o único soldado que estava autorizado a entrar nos alojamentos do Onew sem ser expulso pelos guardas. O motivo? Onew era quem o tinha transformado em vampiro. Ele era o seu 'Protegido'.

Ele ainda se lembrava claramente de quando eles o encontraram, nove meses atrás...

**Flashback**

_"Rápido! Mexam-se! Mexam-se!"_

_ Um ataque noturno.Típico._

_ Eram por volta das três da manhã e a lua estava escondida por nuvens cinzentas e nebulosas. Soldados passavam correndo por ele, armas em seus braços, em direção ao próximo bloco. Algumas casas pegavam fogo; gritos podiam ser ouvidos de diferentes direções, seguidos dos barulhos de tiro._

_ Respiração. Uma respiração pesada podia ainda ser ouvida sobre todo o barulho._

_ Mas não por muito tempo. Key odiava o som daquela respiração._

_ Andando lentamente, o vampiro chutou o corpo no chão sob ele._

_ Um rebelde._

_ O homem tinha olhos ensanguentados, sua perna estava perdida e seu braço estava sem possibilidade de reparo. Ele arfou por ar, um buraco de bala próximo aos seus pulmões._

_ Os lábios de Key se franziram em desgosto. Malditos assassinos._

_ "Nós vamos... Acabar com vocês... B-bastardos!" O homem sibilou, tentando se rastejar pra longe do vampiro armado a sua frente. _

_ Os dedos de Key se apertaram ao redor da sua arma, abaixando-a ao nível do homem. "Deixe essa bala liberá-lo de seu corpo e libertar a sua alma." Ele sussurrou, sem emoção._

_ Essas criaturas costumavam ser humanos normais no passado, no fundo ele sabia que o que eles faziam não era inteiramente culpa deles, o vírus tinha lhes feito isso. E por essa razão... Eles precisavam morrer._

_ O homem arfou por ar e deixou escapar uma risada ensandecida. "Você vai ver..! Nós-"_

**_BAM_**

****_O vampiro parou ali, dedo no gatilho, observando enquanto a luz dos olhos do homem desaparecia, sangue começando a escorrer por seu rosto pelo buraco em sua testa. _

_ Matar... Certamente era algo fácil de ser feito. Parecia quase natural pra ele agora... _

_Ele estava prestes a se virar e sair quando algo cruzou sua mente. Um rápido vislumbre de uma imagem borrada, sons confusos reverberando dentro de sua cabeça._

_ Isso era o que ele gostava de chamar de 'aviso'. Era como seu poder funcionava; era assim que ele recebia suas premonições._

_ Key fechou seus olhos, a imagem assaltando sua mente outra vez, muito mais clara agora._

**_ "Não... Não faça isso..! Taemin..!" _****_Ele podia ouvir a voz de alguém dentro de sua mente. Havia sombras e fogo ao redor... Risadas e alguém estava-..._**

_ Dois segundos. E então nada. A cena simplesmente desapareceu, deixando que Key a decifrasse por si mesmo._

_ Abrindo seus olhos, o vampiro procurou ao redor por uma casa em chamas. Alguém estava em perigo..!_

_ "Parece que nós terminamos aqui." Uma voz disse atrás dele, assustando-o._

_ Key se virou, o guarda-costas de Onew, Choi Minho, olhando pra ele com uma expressão séria, sua mão ensanguentada segurando uma longa espada. Key direcionou sua atenção ao par de casas em chamas ao final da rua. "Não, não terminamos."_

_ O vampiro mais alto deu a ele um olhar questionador, franzindo suas sobrancelhas. "Você viu algo?"_

_ Key ignorou a pergunta e começou a correr na direção das casas, seus olhos rapidamente procurando por quaisquer sinais de pessoas dentro, Minho seguindo logo atrás. "Alguém... Aqui."_

_ "Onde?" O guarda-costas perguntou, seu punho se fechando ao redor da espada._

_ "Ali...!" Key apontou para a terceira casa, uma sombra se movendo próxima à janela no primeiro andar._

_O que eles fizeram era cruel. Era difícil imaginar que os rebeldes foram na verdade bons humanos no passado. Eles eram criaturas doentes, loucas por poder. Eles matavam por prazer, riam pela morte de pessoas inocentes, dançavam ao redor delas, comemoravam a sua morte. Às vezes... Key se perguntava quem eram as verdadeiras feras._

_Entrar na casa em chamas não foi fácil. A madeira tinha começado a cair, tapetes e cortinas rapidamente espalhando o fogo ao redor. Rebeldes odiavam fogo... Ele se perguntava por que eles ainda estavam ali..._

_"Não... Não faça isso..! Taemin..!"_

_ Os olhos de Key se arregalaram. Merda._

_ Minho chutou a porta em frente a eles, duas rebeldes dentro, rindo._

_ Não levou menos de um segundo pra ver a espada do guarda-costas voar pelo cômodo, sangue sendo derramado pelas paredes brancas enquanto duas cabeças voavam para o chão, os corpos ainda de pé, a espada entalhada na parede atrás deles._

_ Key olhou pra baixo, uma cabeça loira rolando, atingindo seu pé. Ele a chutou pra longe casualmente, os corpos caindo no chão a sua frente. Mas ele não estava prestando atenção neles, não; sua atenção estava em outro lugar. Em outra pessoa._

_ Um garoto. Uma vítima. Vivo e respirando, curvado no chão próximo a outro corpo morto. _

_ Seus olhos vasculharam o cô mulher de meia-idade estava repousada contra o sofá, sua cabeça inclinada para o lado, sua garganta aberta ao meio. Key estremeceu; os olhos da mulher estavam abertos, sem alma. Trilhas de lágrimas desciam por suas bochechas._

_ Ele já podia imaginar o que havia acontecido ali. Aqueles bastardos... Fizeram a criança assistir a morte de sua mãe. _

_ Criaturas sem coração..._

_ "Hyung... Fica longe."_

_ Key olhou Minho e seguiu seu olhar irado. Merda._

_ Ele podia ouvir respirações desesperadas misturadas com suspiros e soluços vindos do garoto; suas mãos enterradas profundamente no corpo a sua frente, sangue começando a emergir dele, enquanto suas unhas afundavam no corpo do homem morto por segurá-lo com força._

_ O menino no chão estava se alimentando do humano... O homem que só podia ser seu pai... Era tarde demais..._

_ Minho suspirou e foi pegar sua espada da parede. "O corpo dele aceitou o vírus. Ele vai virar uma fera. Eu vou matá-lo."_

_ O coração de Key se apertou._

_ O garoto era lindo... Por que tinham que fazer isso com ele? Por que eles fizeram isso com essa família? Com essa vila?_

_ O garoto tinha cabelos loiros escuros, agora ensanguentados; tinha traços femininos, mas maçãs do rosto masculinas, pele perfeita e lábios cheios. E agora... Ele estava se tornando um fera. Ele tinha sobrevivido ao lado venenoso do vírus e tinha recebido o cruel destino de viver para se tornar o que todos temiam, um perigoso corpo sem alma, controlado pela fome por carne e pela sede por sangue._

_ Eles não tinham escolha. O menino estava perdido; ele morreria para encontrar seus pais novamente, para se libertar dessa cruel maldição._

_ Key fez uma careta, sentindo seu pé colidir com algo sólido. _

_ Ele olhou pra baixo e pegou o que parecia um porta-retratos quebrado. Uma foto de família. _

_ Ali estava ele, o mesmo garoto, parecendo um pouco mais novo, sorrindo largamente para a câmera enquanto segurava o braço de seu pai. Perto dele estava sua mãe segurando algo em seus braços... Um bebê. Uma menininha._

_ Merda. O garoto tinha uma irmã... E ele não tinha sentido nenhuma criança na casa... Ela estava provavelmente morta agora._

_ Esses...bastados...cruéis. _

_ "O que aconteceu aqui?" Uma voz profunda e aveludada perguntou atrás dele._

_ Key pulou em surpresa e se virou. "Hyung! Por favor, não faz isso! Você me assustou!" Ele arfou, levando uma mão ao seu peito._

_ Minho caminhou até eles, espada em mãos. "Uma família completamente massacrada. O menino se transformou em uma fera, mas nós estamos prestes a exterminá-lo, senhor." Ele reportou, seus olhos nunca abandonando o garoto no chão, pronto pra atacar se ele fizesse algo suspeito._

_ Onew franziu o rosto, pegando o porta-retratos da mão de seu amigo. Olhos escuros encararam a imagem, suas pupilas se dilatando levemente. "E a garota?"_

_ "Garota?" O soldado repetiu em confusão._

_ Key olhou pra baixo, balançando a cabeça. "Sem sinais dela."_

_ O vampiro mais velho suspirou, olhos fixos na foto. "Entendo..."_

_ Minho olhou ao redor, parecendo impaciente enquanto as cortinas ao redor deles começavam a queimar também, o fogo rapidamente se alastrando dentro do cômodo. "Se você me permite, eu vou matá-lo agora enquanto ele ainda está fraco. Nós deveríamos terminar logo aqui e voltar."_

_ Key concordou com a cabeça. A casa estava prestes a desabar e mais humanos viriam em breve. Os corpos dos rebeldes tinham sido removidos da rua a essa altura e os humanos mortos voltariam para suas casas, fazendo tudo parecer um grande acidente. O que eles diriam dessa vez? Uma massiva explosão? Um serial killer? O que quer que fosse que decidissem inventar, eles realmente deveriam sai-_

_"Não."_

_ "Não?" Key repetiu, olhos se arregalando pela resposta do líder, Minho rapidamente copiando o mesmo olhar chocado. O que ele queria dizer com 'não'?_

_ O mais velho se aproximou do garoto e se ajoelhou em frente a ele, suspendendo seu queixo. Seus olhos estavam desfocados, vermelhos, cobertos de lágrimas e suas íris estavam dilatadas ao máximo; escorria sangue de sua boca, pequenas presas ainda delicadas, narinas se movendo rapidamente no ritmo de seu desespero, respiração acelerada. "Pobre menino... Ele passou por muita coisa... Ter que assistir sua família morrer... E se alimentar deles pra sobreviver."_

_ O coração de Key pulou uma batida, seus olhos se arregalando pela visão de uma nova lágrima rolando pelas bochechas do garoto._

_ Feras... Não choram, certo? Feras são feitas pra serem criaturas furiosas e sem alma. Esse garoto realmente entendeu o que Onew tinha dito?_

_ "Senhor..!" O vampiro mais alto chamou, lembrando-o da casa em chamas ao redor deles._

_ Onew afagou os cabelos loiros do menino, assistindo seus olhos molhados se moverem ao redor do cômodo em confusão, lábios cheios e rosados choramingando de dor. "Ainda há esperança pra ele."_

_ "O que você quer dizer?" Key franziu o rosto. Ele não podia falar sério. Ele tinha lutado contra muitas feras antes; elas eram selvagens, completamente descontroladas e ferozes. Uma vez mordido e infectado não havia remédio que curaria sua doença._

_ O líder se levantou, segurando o garoto pelo colarinho de sua camisa, levantando-o com facilidade, ignorando seus gritos de dor. "Minho, junte os soldados. Nós acabamos por hoje. Nós vamos encontrá-lo em breve." Ele comandou, segurando os pulsos do garoto._

_ O guarda-costas o encarou em confusão. "Mas, senhor, a fera-"_

_ O mais velho o olhou fixamente, o garoto assustado gritando sob suas mãos. "Eu vou cuidar dele. Vai."_

_ Minho olhou pra baixo, seus lábios franzidos em irritação. Ele não concordava com isso, era ilegal tentar ajudar uma fera, ilegal mantê-la viva... Mas ele era um soldado. E soldados têm que respeitar as ordens de seus líderes, obedecê-las e permanecerem calados. "Sim, senhor... Como o senhor desejar." Ele se curvou em reverência antes de correr pra fora do cômodo._

_ Key sentiu sua cabeça girar. O que infernos estava acontecendo?! Onew estava pensando seriamente em ajudar o garoto?_

_ Olhos felinos encararam em choque enquanto o líder segurava o garoto no lugar, movendo-o pra longe de qualquer corpo morto para que ele não se alimentasse de ninguém mais. Onew... Não queria que ele se alimentasse de sangue humano. E isso só poderia significar uma coisa..._

_ Depois de ser mordido, o vírus iria alcançar o sistema da vítima e atacar suas células, infectando-as. Isso causaria um grande choque, fazendo o corpo colapsar e o coração parar de bater por alguns minutos, dando tempo ao vírus de se espalhar e rapidamente fazer seu trabalho, provendo ao corpo uma nova forma, criando suas presas._

_ Seus antigos caninos humanos cairiam em minutos, novos dentes rasgariam a gengiva, causando uma dor excruciante. Aquela dor era forte o suficiente para dar ao cérebro forças para reiniciar o coração, acordando-o da morte temporária._

_ Devido a essa 'morte temporária', memórias seriam apagadas do cérebro da vítima. Esse era o problema mais sério do vírus: eles não simplesmente perderiam algumas memórias, mas tudo o que aprenderam. Às vezes feras precisam aprender a caminhar outra vez, a correr e a pular, esquecendo-se até mesmo de como falar. Depois de 'renascer', a mente da fera trabalha como a de um animal; e elas só sabem de uma coisa, que precisam se alimentar._

_ Alimentar-se de sangue humano daria força à fera, mas também daria ao vírus poder, tornando a pessoa mais animalesca e menos humana. Por isso as feras eram tão temidas e perigosas, elas eram selvagens, violentas e simplesmente sem controle. Eram animais._

_ A maioria dos classe C não perdem suas memórias; se isso acontece, é porque a pessoa que a mordeu não é muito poderosa. Rebeldes perdem parte de suas memórias, mas não completamente, fazendo-os capazes de viver em sociedade e interagir normalmente com pessoas; somente feras perdem todo seu passado._

_ A maioria das lendas diz que vampiros são imortais. Eles não são._

_ Um vampiro de classe A ou B tem uma vida um tanto mais longa, mas nada extraordinário. O motivo pelo qual isso é dito é simplesmente porque vampiros precisam beber sangue para alimentar o vírus, para se manter vivos; e sangue humano significa novas células, o que quer dizer que sua pele nunca realmente se enruga muito ou ganha marcas da idade como a dos humanos. Mas eles não são imortais. Não mesmo._

_ Eles não são muito diferentes dos humanos; eles são só... Uma raça infectada._

_Aquele garoto já tinha completado os primeiros processos da transformação. Ele não tinha mais memórias do seu passado e só sabia que precisava de sangue pra sobreviver. O vírus estava implorando por isso._

_ "O que tá acontecendo?" Key perguntou, observando o líder retirar seu cinto e amarrar as mãos do garoto contra suas costas, deixando-o imóvel. O garoto estava arfando, seus olhos começando a se revirar, suor cobrindo seu rosto contorcido de dor. Ele estava ficando com febre. Sem se alimentar, o vírus enfraqueceria, mas isso também significaria a morte do corpo. _

_Key não conseguia entender nada mais. Ele estava lentamente matando o garoto. Se ele o queria morto, por que eles não podia simplesmente dar a ele uma morte rápida e limpa? Por que torturá-lo assim? "O que você tá fazendo?"_

_ "Algo que eu não deveria." O mais velho disse, levantando o garoto e colocando-o em seus ombros, chutando a cabeça ensanguentada de um rebelde pra fora do seu caminho enquanto andava até a porta."Vem. É perigoso demais ficar aqui." _

_ Key sentia como se estivesse sonhando. Ele nunca se sentira tão confuso antes. _

_ O clã do Onew era criado para proteger humanos e outros vampiros das feras e dos rebeldes, e agora ele estava carregando um nos seus ombros? Mas que diabos?!_

_ Desde que chegou ao clã, Key foi treinado para não sentir pena dessas raças, para entender que eles não eram mais racionais, que eles eram assassinos cruéis e que não havia lugar no mundo pra eles._

_ Onew era quem sempre dizia a mesma coisa antes de mandá-los pra batalha: 'Não deixem sobreviventes, limpem todos os corpos.' Então por quê? O que o fez mudar de opinião? Ele, dentre todas as pessoas?_

_ Com sua cabeça começando a doer, Key seguiu o líder pra fora, pronto pra enchê-lo com perguntas assim que estivessem em um lugar seguro._

_ O mais velho escolheu o parque da vila para colocar o garoto no chão, escondido por grandes arbustos e árvores, longe da casa._

_ "Eu realmente apreciaria uma explicação pra isso." Key cruzou seus braços contra o peito, observando o líder futilmente tentando fazer o garoto se sentar. O vampiro rolou seus olhos. O menino não tinha se alimentado, o que ele esperava? Ele estava fraco demais até mesmo pra respirar normalmente!_

_ "Nós não precisamos matá-lo."_

_ "O que você quer dizer?!" Key sentiu vontade de gritar. Onew realmente sentia pelo garoto! Por quê? Por que ele era diferente dos outros humanos que eles viram se transformar em feras?_

_ "Ainda existe esperança pra ele." O líder disse em um sussurro, sua mão se esticando até a testa do garoto. "Uma pequena chance... Mas ainda uma chance."_

_"Chance? Esperança?" Key perguntou, desconcertado. "Eu pensei que não tivesse volta pra uma fera! Você mesmo me disse isso!"_

_"Não tem." Onew concordou, olhos escuros olhando nos do Key. "Mas ele não é uma fera ainda."_

_ O quê?_

_ Não é ainda? Mas o vírus...as presas..!_

_ O mais velho olhou de volta para o loiro deitado na grama, seu corpo começando a convulsionar. Ele agora precisava urgentemente de novo sangue. "O vírus ainda não completou o processo. Ele ainda não se transformou... Eu posso salvá-lo."_

_ Key congelou._

_Ele ia perguntar algo já sabendo a resposta, mas... Ele precisava ter certeza. "Como?"_

_ "Dando meu sangue a ele..."_

**Fim do Flashback**

Key podia se lembrar como se fosse ontem.

No momento seguinte, o líder tinha rasgado a manga da camisa dele, mordido seu próprio pulso e guiado o menino até o seu braço.

Tinha sido horrível. O modo como Taemin cheirava o sangue, reagindo imediatamente, lambendo, sugando o pulso do líder como um lobo selvagem.

Ele se lembrava de como a pele do garoto tinha ganhado cor novamente, suas íris se focado, suas mãos ganhado força, unhas se enterrando nos braços do líder enquanto ele sugava o sangue freneticamente.

Fora ele quem o empurrou pra longe quando Onew disse que ele não precisava de mais, que tinha sido mais que suficiente.

Sangue... Era a maior droga dos vampiros. Cada sangue tinha seu próprio gosto, cada um era diferente e cheirava diferente. O sangue de um classe A... Era o mais viciante de todos. Era dito ser o mais doce, o que cegaria seus sentidos e agiria como um afrodisíaco natural, fazendo com que fosse difícil de parar.

Taemin só podia se lembrar de oito meses da sua nova vida. Poucas pessoas sabiam a verdade; poucas sabiam que ele não estava ali por oito meses, mas nove.

Eles nunca disseram a verdade a ele. Eles nunca disseram a ele que ele quase se tornou uma fera, nunca disseram que ele tinha sido trancado nas masmorras por um mês inteiro, sendo cuidadosamente observado por cientistas e sob os olhos cuidadosos de Onew e Key.

Eles nunca tiveram certeza se ele conseguiria. Seu corpo podia ou aceitar o sangue puro do Onew, permitindo-o limpar o sangue infectado do rebelde, tornando-o um classe C, um vampiro normal ao invés de uma fera, ou ele podia morrer, se seu corpo não resistisse às drásticas mudanças repentinas em seu sistema.

Felizmente, e quase como um milagre... O menino abriu seus olhos um mês depois.

E ele não os abriu pra gritar e urrar como uma fera faria...como ele vinha fazendo nas primeiras semanas. Gradualmente, o garoto se tornou menos selvagem; correntes não eram mais necessárias depois de um tempo e ele não atacava mais as pessoas que se aproximavam da jaula.

Sim, uma jaula.

Porque Taemin não tinha sido exatamente uma Bela Adormecida depois de receber o sangue do Onew.

Key viu isso. Ele viu tudo. Ele não conhecia nada do garoto a essa altura, mas... Estando lá com ele, observando-o vomitar sangue, às vezes o aceitando, às vezes o rejeitando; gemendo de febre, seu corpo encharcado de suor... Ele sentiu como se tivesse que protegê-lo.

Às vezes ele parecia estar possuído, gritando, segurando-se nas barras da jaula como um animal selvagem e fazendo Key se perguntar se ele teria algum dia a chance de se tornar algo diferente, se ele sobreviveria.

A única coisa que ele sabia sobre o garoto era que seu nome era Taemin. Nada mais.

Por ser o 'Protegido' do Onew, já que os vampiros davam àqueles que tinham sido transformados por eles o seu nome, Taemin recebeu seu sobrenome. Agora ele era Lee Taemin, não mais uma fera escondida nas masmorras, longe dos olhos do clã, longe de todos, preso em uma jaula, preso por correntes... Ele era mais que isso. Muito mais.

No segundo em que o garoto ganhou consciência e olhou ao redor em confusão, perguntando onde estava, quem eram as pessoas a sua frente, Onew soube que precisava fazer uma escolha. Ele podia contar a ele a verdade do que tinha acontecido, como sua família tinha sido exterminada, como ele o tinha salvado e como ele tinha se tornado uma fera... Ou ele podia simplesmente mentir, poupar o garoto da dor.

Ele escolhera mentir.

Taemin nunca soube que ele tinha quase se tornado uma fera. Não, ele recebeu uma mentira; ele pensava que tinha sido criado em um orfanato e que Onew o salvara da morte depois de um incêndio, transformando-o em um vampiro. Era uma mentira barata, mas... Tinha funcionado.

Taemin via Onew como um irmão mais velho, seu salvador, seu herói, e Key não podia dizer que isso não era justo; Onew realmente o salvara, no fim das contas. Mas não de um incêndio, não da morte que ele tinha lhe contado.

Tinha sido estranho. Eles não sabiam quantas memórias o garoto tinha perdido e nos primeiros dias eles lidaram com suas palavras cuidadosamente. A verdade era que a mente de Taemin era como uma página em branco, pronta pra ser escrita. Ele não podia lembrar nada da sua 'vida anterior', mas ele sabia como andar, como falar e agir em sociedade.

Se Onew não tivesse estado lá pra afastar Taemin dos corpos, impedindo-o de se alimentar... Nada disso teria sido possível. O processo teria se completado e Taemin seria somente outra criatura sem alma, outra fera a se matar e tornar cinzas.

Key tinha se tornado seu tutor a pedido do Onew.

Ele tinha protestado, dito que não era professor, que ele nunca poderia ensinar à criança como o mundo deles funcionava, que era difícil demais. Ele terminou fazendo do mesmo jeito.

Taemin era um garoto esperto e aprendia rápido, para a felicidade de Key. Eles tinham criado uma ligação depois de um tempo e Key não podia deixar de repreender o menino fofo por aí como uma mãe faria.

Por ser o Protegido do líder, o que era um grande título, Taemin era visto e tratado como um jovem príncipe na mansão. Onew queria mantê-lo afastado de qualquer perigo, criá-lo como parte da nobreza. Isso nunca aconteceu.

Taemin entraria escondido para assistir enquanto Key treinava com os outros soldados. Ele fez isso tantas vezes que Onew foi forçado a deixá-lo se juntar ao exército, dando ao Key a missão de ensiná-lo outra vez, dessa vez a lutar.

Key não podia deixar de sorrir. Ele vira o menino renascer, sobreviver, chorar e sorrir; ele tinha estado ali para vê-lo adormecer, para acordá-lo, ele sabia como ele franzia suas sobrancelhas em concentração enquanto ele lhe ensinava novos movimentos ou técnicas... Ele se sentia como uma mãe orgulhosa observando seu filho crescer.

Mas Taemin tinha sido uma criança rebelde desde o começo e agora... Ele queria ir com eles. Bem, droga.

Sim, o garoto podia se defender a essa altura, ele tinha estado em pequenas missões sob os olhos protetores de Key, mas... Isso era real! Essa não era uma pequena batalha!

Com passos apressados, Key atravessou o corredor, alcançando a última e maior porta... para o escritório do Onew.

* * *

**Comentários? O que vocês acham? Esse é só o começo; interessados? o/ Curiosos pela aparição do Jjong? Me deixem saber! hahah**


End file.
